1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing cycloalkanol and/or cycloalkanone by oxidizing cycloalkane with oxygen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of using a gold-supporting catalyst is proposed as one of methods for manufacturing cycloalkanol and/or cycloalkanone by oxidizing cycloalkane with oxygen. For example, the above-mentioned oxidation by using a catalyst such that gold is supported on silica, alumina, zirconia, carbon or titania is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,160,183. Also, the above-mentioned oxidation by using a catalyst such that gold is supported on zeolite ZSM-5 is disclosed on pp. 904 to 905 of Chemical Communications (the United Kingdom), 2004. Further, the above-mentioned oxidation by using a catalyst such that gold is supported on mesoporous substance MCM-41 or SBA-15 is disclosed on pp. 175 to 180 of Applied Catalysis A: General (the Netherlands), 2005.